Stripper
by bffbas
Summary: Back in the day. A Catherine Gil story. First Chapter: A night neither will for get. Second chapter coming soon. Full Summary inside!


Story-Stripper  
  
Chapter- A Night Neither Will For Get  
  
Catherine/Gil some what, Gil and Catherine go to middle school together... heres what happens a after highschool.  
  
Disclamier! DON"T OWN ANY THING!  
  
Catherine and Gil are both 19 now, and Gil has just graduated highschool.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Gil pulled up to his best friends house for his graduation party, he parks and walks in.  
His best friend Brian runs to him when he sees him "Hey man, its great you are here!" They hug a manly hug. "You think I would miss this party!! Hell no... by best friend, never." Gil laughs.  
"Grab a drink, see ya on the floor, hot girls her for us!!!!" Brian walks off.  
Gil then looks around the big great room of his best friends house, he spots the girl he meet in middle school, the love of his life, she is one of the strippers. He then walked up to her and asked her to step outside and talk to her. She agreed.  
Gil looks at her puzzled. "Catherine, why you up and dancing for cash?"  
"What would you do if your daughter was at home alone starving, because you don't have a job!" Catherine replyed with an attuide!  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
"Yea, she is five years old. Her name is Lindsey."  
Thinks for a few minutes. "Is she mine?"  
Laughs. "What makes you think that!"  
"Well we were in 8th grade and we were dating, and, well we had sex. Catherine is she my daughter?"  
"If she was you won't care."  
"Bull Shit! You don't know me any more."  
"Yes shes yours."  
"Why didn't you tell me or call me that summer?"  
"Becuase do you really think that I would think you would want a child, espically one of mine!"  
"Cat... your the love of my life!"  
"What?!"  
"Yes"  
"No. Don't lie, I don't wnat to be hurt again!"  
Gil takes a step closer to her and places one hand on her chest and the other on the side of her face cressing her check with his thumb. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
"Gil..." She wisphers looking in to his eyes.  
"If you are willing to move, to New York, where I am going to college, and where I have a job, and live with me, we, you Lindsey and me, can be a family?"  
"I don't know, my mom is here, and I just don't know if I could take Lindsey away from here."  
"Well," writes down his cell phone number and gives it to her. "I'm leaving in two days. If you change your mind. Tell Lindsey, that I love her."  
"Ok." She begins to walk away.  
"Wait!"Gil yelled after her.  
"What?"  
"I want to see her, tonight. Please."  
"Ok, meet me out here, in 45 minutes. I am still working!"  
"Thank you."  
"Yep." She walks back in and goes back to work.  
Gil on the other hand walks in but goes to find Brian!  
Brian spots him. "Hey man lets party."  
"I need to tell you some thing Bri."  
"Any thing bro, your my boy!"  
"I have a five year old daughter!"  
"You what! How, with who?"  
"Remeber back in 8th grade? Well yea know who I went out with Catherine Erickson right? Well some time close to the end of the year, we had sex, unprotected! We were just kids! And she ended up pregnant! I just found out today. See thats her over there!" He points to the girl striping on the coffee table.  
"Wow thats scary. She's a babe tho! Really man! Wow!" He is half way drunk!  
"Yea, so I'm going to go meet Lindsey. Soon, I'll come back in the morning, maybe I'll bring her by..." they hug another manly hug.  
"Ok man!"  
Gil thinks to himself,'Wow, I have a daughter. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if she looks like me? I wonder if she knows who her father is? I wonder...' He goes on thinking more "I wonders" about his daughter, and his daughters mom. By the time he knows it its been 45 minutes so he walks oiut of the house and to the front yard. Where he sees Catherine standing. "Hey, we can take my car!"  
"Well thats good, I don't have a car!"  
"Oh, ok." He leades her to his convertible. "Graduation gift!"  
  
"Thats great, I didn't get to graduate, I didn't go back this year."  
"Oh. I'm sorry. If you come with me, we can get you back in to high school!"  
"Well who will watch your daughter!?"  
"Day care is a great thing now days!"  
"How would we afford it!?"  
"I will have a job!"  
"Oh."  
They drive off and in to the getto and they get to a rundown apartment bulding!  
Catherine gets out."Ok lets go!"  
"Okay." he gets out of the car locking it and follows her.  
They get to the room she unlocks the door. "LINDSEY! MOMMYS HOME!" She yells.  
Lindsey comes runing out of a room with a bed! "MOMMY MOMMY!" She runs in to her arms and then looks strangly at Gil then wisphers in her mothers ear. "Mommy who is that man."  
Gil smiles. "Lindsey, you look just like my mom!"  
Catherine,"She does?!"  
"Yep and she looks like you, shes beautiful."  
"Mommy what is he talking about!"  
"Lindsey Marie, this is your dad, Gil Grissom."  
"My daddy? I have one of them?"  
Both Catherine and Gil laugh, and then in unison, "Yep."  
"He wants us to move to New York City, where we can be a family!" She walks in to the kitchen where there is a table with 4 chairs and she sits with Lindsey still in her arms.  
"Well are we?"  
"Well I don't know yet sweetie. Why don't you go give your dad a big hug?!" She sets her down. Then Lindsey slowly walks to Gil.  
"Hi Lindsey, what is your last name?"  
"Grissom."  
"That is the same as mine!" He smiles picking her up and kissing her cheek. "I am very glad to meet you."  
"Yes you too."  
They chat about school and his mom and dad.  
  
About 30 minutes later  
  
Lindsey yawns."Lindsey, I think you need to go to bed! Ok angel. I'll come in to bed in a little bit." She kisses her daughter and then Lindsey walks to the bedroom.  
"Wow Catherine she is wonderful!"  
"Thank you. Now about New York..."  
"Please come, I want my daughter!"  
"Well she's my daughter too."  
"Yea... well... it takes two to tango! So please just come with me, and if you want to come back here, you can. Just please give it a try!"  
Smiles with a nod. "Ok. What time should we be ready?"  
"Well I don't know yet! But I don't want either of you two sleeping in this hell hole. Can you take what you need and put in my car and stay at my house?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hell yea... I can't have my daughter in a place like this!"  
"Ok... I'll go tell her... and then I'll ge what we have."  
"Ok...Cath, I'll carrie Linds down... so you don't have to, so we don't wake her."  
Smiles. "Ok." She then gets up and goes to get the few things that they have and she brings them down to his car.  
"Ok is that it Cath?"  
"Yep. If you just want to grab linds we'll be out of here!"  
"Ok!" He picks up his sleeping daughter and brings her to his car and lays her in the back seat buckeling her up, covering her with a blanket and giving her a pillow, he then kisses her and gets in to the drivers seat.  
"Your so good with her!"  
"Thanks, I'm kind of new at it tho!"  
"Yea, but your doing great!" She said smiling at him from the passangers seat.  
"Ok lets roll!"  
"Ok any where with."She said in a some what of a wispher.  
"What...?" He said thinking he heard what he did but wasn't sure.  
"Oh nothing." Catherine said as they pulled out of the getto. About 15 minutes later after they left Catherines run down apartment, they pulled up to a huge house where there was a gates man and a gate.  
Gil rolled down his window. "Good evening Henery. Don't tell my mother that I out this late, or that I have my daughters mom here and my daughter here ok."  
Henery tiped his hat.  
Gil then drove through the gate way.  
"What was that about?" Catherine asked.  
"Thats my gates man, he won't tell my mom. We have known each other for a very long time."  
"So your not going to tell your mom about Lindsey and I?" Getting discusted at him.  
"Of course I am going to tell her. Just not tonight see, when I come home Henery must see if there are any people in my car, and if I tell him not to tell mom he won't. Becuase if he sees some one getting in with me he will go and wake my mother. And I thought we, would tell her in the morning."  
"Ok..."  
They pull up to Gil's wing of the house and he goes to open the door to his hall and then to his room. He then goes back to get Lindsey and he picks her up and craddels her in his arms and then he brings her in his room and lays her on his couch putting a pillow under her head, her stuffed animal in her arm, and covers her up with a blanket, but befor her leaves he kisses her gently and pushes the stary hair out of her face. Then goes back to his car to help Catherine."Ok she is on the couch sleeping like an angel."  
"Good." They bring the rest of the stuff in to his room.  
"Ok... well you can take my bed. I can sleep on the floor."  
"No no no. No... I can't do that to you."  
"Yes you can."  
"No I can't Gil. You should sleep in your bed."  
"Ok I'll make you a deal. Now how about we both sleep in my bed. I'll stay on my side. You stay on yours. But if you still feel the same way as I feel about you, then you can cuddle up to me. And I will know... other wise. We'll stay apart! Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"You hungry or thursty or any thing?"  
"Umm yea a little hungry...."  
"Ok well what would you like... I can order you any thing... Or I can make it!"  
"Well a PB&J would be great."  
"Ok." He goes to his mini fridge and pulls out the stuff to make it and he the does. "Yea want any pop or milk witht that?"  
"Sure a glass of milk would be great!" She smiles and then goes to get a glass off of his desk.  
"Ok." Gets the milk and pourse some in her glass. "Ok sandwitch is done. You can go sit on my bed and turn the TV on and eat."  
"Ok thanks." She takes the glass of milk and the sandwitch and goes to lay on his bed and eat turning the TV on.  
Gil then pulls up a chair by the couch. He just sits and stares at Lindsey for about 30 minutes.  
Catherine then comes out and sees him and goes and kisses Lindsey. "Thanks Gil."  
"For what?" He also kisses Lindsey and then leads Catherine to his bed and he lays down.  
She gets in the bed. "For taking us in."  
"Of course. Do you really think I would just desert you two?"  
"Well....no."  
  
"Ok... good... now you sleep... ok sweetie?"  
"Ok."  
Gil turns the light off.  
Catherine closes her eyes but doesn't sleep she waits untill she thinks Gil is asleep and then she snuggles in to him raping her arm around him.  
Gil is awake and he then raps one arm around her. "I hoped you felt the same way."  
Catherine smiles. "Yep I do. Good night Gil."  
"Good night Catherine." He kisses her forhead.  
  
They Both Fall asleep Soon After...  
  
A/N- Second Chapter Coming Soon. "YOU HAVE A WHAT..." 


End file.
